Патч от 11.03.2015
Ссылка на оригинал Сервера будут остановлены в среду, 11.03.2015 в 13.00 по МСК, продолжительность остановки - примерно 4 часа. Мы хотели бы обратить ваше внимание на предстоящие изменения в игре: специальный BattleRoyale уикенд, на котором вы сможете оценить все улучшения, а так же заметите новую систему очередей. Основную часть игры так же коснулось немало изменений. Но обо всем - по порядку! Что нового: Мы сделали некоторые существенные усовершенствования в BattleRoyale, исправлены проблемы, которые вы испытывали с очередями на игру, отключениями от сервера, размещение окончания матча и других аномалий. Обновления BattleRoyale включает в себя: * On-demand zones are now launched when enough players request a Battle Royale match. This means that the queues are now working, and players should not leave the queue once they have been placed in it. * Если вдруг игрок повис либо просто AFK, на финальном экране BR его автоматом выкидывает(великолепно) * The winner is also automatically logged out after their celebration period. * Player population tracking has been improved, reducing the players who thought they were in the match, but were instead Battle Royale: registered in an invalid state. This had caused people to wait out the match and receive no rewards. * Should no longer drop crafting ingredients as part of the loot that spawns * Визуальные улучшения карты Additionally, we’re doing a ton of fixes and updates to the main game, including new recipes and increased base building functionality. * Все поврежденные части базы теперь имеют полоску здоровья. * Теперь Вы сможете увидеть полоску здоровья над поврежденным автомобилем находясь рядом с ним и имея в наличии ключ для ремонта. * Теперь водосборник выглядит как бассейн, заполненный водой, когда находится в готовом к набору воды состоянии. Старый эффект всплеска был удален. * При создании Физиологического раствора больше не будет создаваться Пустая бутылка. * После создания Аптечки возвращается бутылка из под Физиологического Раствора. * The recipe for the yeast starter has been modified to directly create yeast. * После создания дрожжей возвращается пустая бутылка из-под очищенной воды. * Barbed wire and punji sticks now have resistance to being shot with arrows. * У Печи и Барбекю теперь меньше здоровья. * Печи и Барбекю теперь можно убрать при помощи Лома. Об этом написано в описании Лома. * Деревянные сундуки теперь могут быть уничтожены. Для уничтожения предмета лучший способ - использование Demolition Hammer, если вы создатель предмета. В противном случае используйте взрывчатые вещества или ломы. Будьте внимательны: сейчас при уничтожении сундука с вещами, вещи в нем так же будут уничтожены. * Добавлен новый рецепт: Demolition Hammer. Для изучения необходима труба. Используется для уничтожения неправильно поставленных или ненужных частей базы которые Вы установили. * Demolition hammer используется для нанесения большого урона элементам базы, которые Вы установили. Не работает на чужих базах. * Demolition hammer уничтожит части базы с 2-8 ударов, в зависимости от размера объекта. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание полоска здоровья не появляется над некоторыми предметами, как лестницы или крупные структуры, так что вы не сможете увидеть наносимый урон. * Этанол и нормальные Факелы теперь можно устанавливать. После установки они будут автоматически зажжены. * Зомби теперь атакуют в первую очередь автомобиль, а не сидящего в нем игрока. * Внедорожник получил некоторые обновления геометрии. * Прицел-перекрестие сменил прицел-точку * Игроки теперь не увидят сообщение "соединение прервано (you have been disconnected)" и чат будет очищаться при каждом входе на другой сервер. * В сидячем положении кнопка движения позволит Вашему персонажу встать. BATTLE ROYALE WEEKEND: Battle Royale is getting a lot of improvements with this next publish and we want you to help us test them. To show our appreciation, all first place winners of BR matches this weekend will receive a special item and the top five winners of the weekend will earn another unique item. The event will take place from Friday at 3 p.m. PDT through Sunday at 6 p.m. PDT and we encourage everyone to jump in and send us your feedback. ОБРАТНО